Quirkless but not Powerless
by SpikeTheWriter
Summary: Izuku Midoriya Son of the number 15 hero: Grimm and number 25 hero: Gravita is born quirkless. Despite this he aims to be a hero and with support from his family and friends he will make this dream a reality and become the first quirkless hero.
1. Izuku Midoriya Origins

_**A/N: Hope you enjoy this is my third book (the other is on my Wattpad SpikeTheReader) and i'll likely release another soon along with Can a nobody really be a hero chapter 3.**_

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

**Narrator **

**POV**

_**A/N**_

**-Doctor's office 10 yrs ago Izuku-**

"Im sorry mrs Midoriya your son won't develop a quirk." The doctor tells mom that so casually you would think its common to be quirkless

"Are you sure doctor?" Mom asked she seemed unsure and she held onto me a bit tighter

"Very, as you can see from the x-ray Izuku has two joints in his toe as shown by experiments in the past those with this join never or rarely develop quirks." The doctor replies while pointing at a picture of the bones in my foot.

"Can I still be a hero mommy? Like you and dad?" I ask on the verge of tears

Mom looks down at me surprise on her face but it quickly morphs into comfort "Of course you can Izu you just have to work twice as hard." She answers stroking my hair carefully.

"ma'm you shouldn't build up false dreams in the child." the doctor tells mom monotony.

Mom stands up from her chair and stands me up from her lap. "Thank you doctor but I'm not lying or building false hope. If Izu wants to be a hero then i'll support that choice to the bitter end." Mom bows "have a good day doctor." mom turns around quickly and starts to walk out bringing me with her.

"Have a nice day sir thank you!" I call back to the doctor. '_No matter what i will be a hero just like them._' I look up at mom and smile.

**-Dagobah Municipal Beach Izuku 1 year later-**

I'm training with dad today he helps me with my weapon skills seeing as his quirk isn't entirely combat oriented. He's been teaching me different weapon types and styles but i've found using scythes to be easiest but I'm also partial to fans. Dad has a few friends in the support industry he even knows power loader or Maijima-Oji san as I call him. Oji san has been helping me to create some weapons to help me enter the hero course. I have three main ones that I use but I only carry my scythe with me at all times, I've named it nature's wrath.

_**(A/N: Crescent rose but change the red to a dark green I'm working on a drawing version so I'll update when thats done.)**_

I have a Fans which works as two daggers and fans with a bladed edge named Masquerade. Maijima-oji san is working on my third weapon but that should be done for when I make it into the hero course. **_(A/N: Masquerade's design is using redwood for the grip/breakers with a forest-lime green connecters it has a button on the guard that opens a blade when its closed it becomes a dagger but when open there is a bladed end. There are two of them but their identical.)_**

**-TimeSkip 9 years **_**(Izu is now 14 also katsuki doesn't become an arse so no bullying)**_**\- **

I was swinging Nature's wrath in wide swings while using the sniper rifle to help with my speed and carry forward attacks. Dad was standing nearby watching using his quirk to create enemies for me to fight. **Hisashi Midoriya The Shadow hero: Grimm. Quirk: Create Grimm, this quirk allows Hisashi to create animals created out of shadows called grimm these creatures are identifiable by their pitch black skin/fur, bone pultrusions and red highlights.**

**_(A/N: The Grimm designs are from RWBY)_**

"Nice work Izu. But do try to put more power behind your hits. Past that your weapon skills are about pro level. We just need to build up your body." Dad states as I kill the last Grimm.

"Build up? how?" I knew I wasn't the bulkiest of people but I had some muscle not much though.

"You need to build up your muscles. You prefer and work best with speed and wide attacks so gaining a lean build with some stamina and endurance training will be beneficial." Dad states so matter of factly "Any clue as to why I brought you here?" I look around at the beach its well to put it bluntly a _DUMP_ in every sense of the word.

"Nope. But your going to tell me aren't you?" I replied placing nature's wrath **(A/N: the names kinda long so i'll shorten it to NW from now on.) **back on my holder, just above my tailbone.

"Yup. This beach was actually where I met your mother. Well before it was a dump. So for training and as your first hero task. You." he points at me with a smirk. "Are going to clean it for the next 10 months."

I sigh as me and dad walk up the beach path and start heading home.'_I have school tomorrow that'll totally be fun._'

**-Timeskip to next day(Last one I swear)-**

I wake up and do my morning routine shower, brush teeth, dress and then jump downstairs for breakfast. There were some waffles on the counter with a note attached. It read:

_Dear Izu_

_Me and your father had to go into the office early today due to some rise in villain activity please be careful. _

_There are waffles on the side don't forget to eat._

_Love mom and dad_

I ate the waffles and made my way to school NW on my lower back holder and Masquerade on both of my sides. On my way there was a villain fight caused by a villain with a growth quirk, the fight was pretty uneventful as Kamui woods had the capture stolen by the debut of Mt Lady who seemed to have a gigantification quirk. I'll write about this later. I managed to make it to class on time by running, however a minute after i arrive the teacher comes in holding a stack of paper.

"Now class your all third years now. So i would hand out these forms about your future." he pauses then flings the papers up "but I know you all want to be heroes, so whats the point?" At this all of the class except me and Katsuki (or kacchan as I call him) show off their quirks.

"Hah! Don't lump me in with these extras teach!" Kacchan shouts while kneeling on his desk. At this the class starts to shout at him calling him out. "Quiet down extras only two people in this class are going to be heroes, thats me and Dekiru! _(it means don't give up its his nickname for me) _were going to UA!" at this some of the class murmur at how hard it is to get in.

"Yes, Yes you all have potential but Mr Katsuki please remain in your seat or I'll have you thrown in detention." The teacher orders.

**-Timeskip to after class Izuku-**

I was busy writing in my notes on my way home, I took the longer route to do some more exercise.

When I hear "Ah a medium sized meat suit you'll do nicely." behind me, when I turn to look for the source I'm suddenly surrounded in slime. Its trying to force its way down my throat.'_This is it i'm going to die. I...failed. Sorry mom, Kacchan, Dad, Majima-oji san. I've failed you all._' My vision is starting to get darker but I hear a loud _Crash_ and soon I feel a strong wind pressure but I pass out.

**All Might**

'Stupid I let the villain get away and know the kid is unconscious' I make my way collecting the villain in some plastic bottles I had on me. Once they were gathered I turn to the kid they had fans on their waist and a wired looking green box on their back. I start lightly slapping them awake once I sign their notebook, its the least I could do.

**Izuku**

I start waking up to slapping on my face but when I open my eyes I'm greeted to a sight of "ALL MIGHT!" I stand up quickly looking at him in awe "were you the one who saved me from that villain?"

"Yes young..."

"Midoriya. Izuku Midoriya. Would you be able to sign my..." I pick up my notebook and turn to an empty page to find it already signed I started bowing constantly "T-thank you soooo much."

"Your welcome young Midoriya. Now I must take this villain to the police station." He holds up a bottle filled with weird green slime. And prepares to jump '_Wait JUMP i need to ask hime something._' In a moment we are sent flying into the sky with me gripping his legs. "Young man you must let go."

"If I do that I'll die!"

He seems to realise the situation and lands us on a roof nearby. _**(A/N: I'm Tired and Lazy so its the same as in the Anime. Including Katsuki being captured.)**_

I was walking home dejected when I hear an explosion across the street. I run up to fins a crowd and police barrier. I push my way to the front of the crowd and spot the slime villain from earlier along with some heroes like Dad (Grimm) and Majima-oji san (Powerloader).

"Damn the villain has a hostage and no-one has a quirk suitable." Dad sounds exhausted

"I know all we can do is keep the civilians safe." Oji san replies

I look towards the villain to spot the hostage and my eyes widen when I see "KACCHAN!" I push past the barrier and up to dad. "You have to help him!"

Dad and Oji san turn and look at me with shocked expressions "Were trying Izu but we don't have quirks suited to this." Dad explains

I pause and look back at Kacchan suffocating and turn back to dad "Let me try." They both look at me with shock. "My weapons use elemental bullets remember and I'm a lot faster than either of you I can do this dad." He seems hesitant but gives me a nod.

"Izuku Midoriya you have temporary permission to engage. Leave your bag and take e'm down." Dad replies calmly. I drop my bag and begin to walk forward. Some of the crowd and a few other heroes tell me to stop but dad and obi san stop them.

_**(A/N: Play red like roses pt 2)**_

"HEY SLUGE FACE!" I shout gaining the villain and Kacchan's attention.

"Oh! Its _you._" the villain replies bitterly

"Yup now hand him over." I pull out NW in gun mode "Or I'll _make_ you."

The villain hesitates before moving Kacchan's hands and blasts at me. I run forward and shoot at the villain's eye causing it to explode. I extend NW to scythe mode and shoot just below me causing me to go flying at the villain faster than they can counter. I swing in a wide arch and hit Kacchan with the blunt end forcing him out of the sludge and towards dad.

"Damn it." the villain says before smacking me with an arm of sludge. This caused me to drop NW a few feet back from me, but I get up and pull Masquerade from my side and extend it to full fan mode (no blade). The villain starts laughing as I run at him. "What are those tiny fan's going to do against me!" He shouts shooting more sludge at me.

I avoid all of them and just as I arrive a few feet in-front of the villain I cross my arms with masquerade going wide and quickly open then fan side facing the villain. While I'm doing this I pressed the button on the handle causing the green to glow lightly. As I make my attack I shout "**ELEMENTAL MOVE: MASS HURRICANE!**" This causes a huge gust of wind onto the villain splatting them against the wall. I take some breaths as everything quiets down however soon the crowd is cheering at me.

I turn and walk back to dad while some other heroes clean up the villain but I get stopped by Death arms. "That was stupid kid you should have left this to the professionals. And you used a weapon meaning we have to bring you in for vigilantism." Just as he finishes dad arrives with my bag and NW in tow.

"Hold it D I gave him permission to engage." Dad explains handing me NW and my bag. I start putting them on as Death arms looks at my dad in shock.

"You can't be serious Grimm."

"Yes. I am. I believe I know what my son is capable of and am more than willing to write about it in my report. Izu go home." He tells me I nod and start to leave managing to avoid the media and head home with Kacchan.

**-Katsuki and Izu's street- **

"Good night Kacchan. I'll see you later." I wave Kacchan off as I enter my house.

'_9 Months. I have 9 months for the entrance exam. Lets get to training._' I think as I drift off to sleep.

_**A/N: Hello yes I know its long sorry I had too much planned. Any way I'll post pictures of Hisashi, Inko and Izu's looks (I've changed them a bit.) BTW Deku will NOT be getting OFA or a quirk. The convo with All Blight will come up again later. Anyway hope you enjoyed have a nice night.**_


	2. The entrance exam

**_A/N: Hi small update I'm currently having a bit of writers block as i'm not use to writing yet so updates will be slow for a while as i have to plan some stuff out. OK thanks. Also expect a lot of perspective changes._**

"Speaking."

'_Thinking._'

**Narration**

**POV change**

**-Over the next nine months 3rd-**

**1st month:** Izuku was working on his weapon combats and learned how to efficiently use a pistol, rifle, hammer and great sword. With this information he asked Maijima to help create 3 more weapons. However due to law constraints until Izuku makes it into UA only one had been created and given to him. The great sword _Being_ **(Comprised of a one handed axe called live. and a broad sword called loss.)**

**2nd Month:** Izuku continues training with his father while studying and learning to cook and shop with his mother Inko. He also works with his Oji-san (Maijima) on his weapons and costume designs helping him learn which companies could be useful for gear and how to give good specs.

**3rd Month:** Katsuki joins him and his father for training and helps with sparing and tutoring as they help each other with what their missing or falling behind in.

**4-5th Months:** Izuku learns how to create 'Dust' these are elemental crystals which were made by leaving a quartz crystal in an environment with high elemental quirk activity or by exposing the crystal to specific quirks. He learnt how to make; Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth, Air as well as Ice. Dust is used as either bullets, boosters, or infusers for his weapons such as his elemental attack mass hurricane which uses Air dust infused to the edge of masquerade.

**6-8th Month:** Repeat of month 1-2

**-Timeskip to Exam day Izuku-**

'_Todays the day. My first step to being an actual hero._' I begin walking trough the gates of UA joined by Kacchan he's walking a bit ahead of me but I press on anyway. However just as I make it half way...I trip..._HARD_. '_Welp this'll be fun._' As I'm falling I feel someone grab me and I wait for the cold, hard, unforgiving surface on concrete...except I'm floating. I start panicking a bit until.

"Hey. Sorry for using my quirk on you without permission." A girl says while holding my foot stopping me from floating away. She has brown hair in a bob-cut with an eternal blush. She's short too. "It would be bad luck to fall on your first day right?" She presses her fingers together and thats when I can see small pads on her fingers when she suddenly says "Release." I begin floating back down.

"Thanks for that. Oh I'm Izuku." I don't like using my last name since my parents are pretty well known I'll keep it a secret. "Nice to meet you..."

"Ochaco. Uraraka Ochaco. Nice too meet you too. But if your here for the exams we better get going." She explains running off I soon follow as the court yard is pretty empty.

-After Mic speech. Arena city: β-

I'm getting ready as I have NW on my waist holster, Masquerade on my sides with Being on my back with the handle above my right shoulder. I'm getting a few odd looks from other contestants. '_They probably think its to do with a quirk._' I spot Uraraka near the front she looks like she's panicking. '_I better go help her calm down._' As I'm walking over to her I get stopped by some blue haired elitist '_Probably from Somei or something._' To witch he starts to rant to me about not interrupting other people. Of course I ignore him and simply pull NW into scythe mode and aim behind me. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He shouts at me. This of course gets me some worrying looks.

"Oh nothing just getting ready to leave you all in the dust." I reply cooly

He looks as though he wants to say more but is cut off by Mic shouting start and the gates opening.

**-3RD-**

As the Gates opened all but one of the examines stood there looking dumbfounded. This one student of course was Midoriya who just as the doors started opening jumped and shot a 'high recoil' bullet launching him towards a one pointer as he arrived he used his velocity to spin rapidly allowing him to cut through the robot like a hot knife through butter. Other contestants soon started running through the city robots being destroyed left right and centre.

**-Control room-**

"Seems this year is a promising bunch wouldn't you agree?" Asked a man with large gauntlets

"Apparently...I like the green-haired boy. He seems skilled." Another man says he seems to be wearing a hat.

"AH. Thats Izuku. Izuku Midoriya." Powerloader explains

"Oh? You know this boy Powerloader?" A small mouse with a bear complex asks.

"Yes. I'm friends with his farther. He's quirkless so I offered to make some of his weapons. I taught him these last ten months to make his own." Powerloader returns.

"Hmmm. _Interesting_... I think its time we up the challenge."

We follow out favourite green haired menace as he gains his 75th point. We're now reaching nearing the end of the exam a small, simple manic mouse with a bear complex activated each zero pointer in the fields. The zero pointers are huge robotic forces that tower larger than a 6 story building.

**-Izu-**

I cut through another 2 pointer using Being. '_It seems to be able to take the strain of dust so at least I can use it for now. I just hope the upgrades I asked for were added to NW._'

Just as that thought finishes the ground starts to shake as a massive robot it seen towering over the buildings. Others begin to run but just as I turn to I hear a voice "H-help..." when I look back its Ochaco her foot is covered in rubble and she's stuck on the ground. I start running towards her.

"Are you ok?" I ask clear concern in my voice

"Y-yeah but I'm stuck I can't reach the rubble to use my quirk." She explains.

'_I can't lift the rubble and risk hurting her...I have to see if the upgrades were done then._' "Don't worry ok? Why? Because I won't let you get hurt." I give her the best smile I could and begin walking into the centre of the road. I have a clear shot of the 0 pointer.

**-3RD-**

Everyone in the control room and field can see Izuku take a few steps towards the 0 pointer before slamming the end of NW into the ground.

"Wait he's really going to use the upgrades?" Powerloader says worried as Midoriya presses a button on the opposite side of the trigger. This causes the scythe ends to turn upwards and press in creating a pike like design however with room for a bullet to escape.

"What upgrades Majima?" A woman masked in black asks.

"This upgrade is new it combines his weapons for a strong attack but its still experimental." Powerloader explains.

Once the two finish Midoriya is seen taking masquerade and opening them to full bladed fan mode. He attaches them to the end of NW in-between the scythe blades and presses a button on the guards causing both to glow a green colour. He then separates the end of NW and places it within the muzzle pointed end facing the robot. He then lifts the weapon and holds it as if it were a rug before pressing a button on the cartridge dock. This makes another trigger appear from the bullet release lever.

"Ready." He says to himself

"The boy's mad if he thinks that this could work." The gauntleted man states

"Aim." Midoriya continues

"No. He's just reckless." Powerloader explains.

"FIRE!" Midoriya shouts. Once he does he presses the trigger causing the makeshift bolt to launch at the 0 pointer however this also releases the stored dust in Masquerade launching the bolt even faster.

"But. He's also never given up before"

The wind boosted Bolt peirces the 0 pointer's thick armoured chest causing the surrounding metal to concave. The bolt continues to decimate the robot until it pierces the very core of the device causing the robot to shut down slumping forward.

Soon after this Midoriya passes out as Recovery girl heals all of the competitors. Power loader also retrieves his weapons and explains that the principle wants to see them and determine his entrance. Soon after Midoriya leaves UA and heads home to wait for his results. Unknown to him a certain red-haired girl had seen what he'd done and it closely reminded her of her truest friend.

"Oh how sensational!"

**-End chapter-**


End file.
